The World Is A Cruel Place
by Karalyne
Summary: Not much to say, just adding my own OC character! Hope ya like!
1. Chapter 1

**Uhh Hi! Its kinda hard, I know I'm crazy for balancing about...4 stories...Uh...Yea! This anime got me crying, balling my eyes out... DX So I decided to make a fanfic about this, since they don't have a second season, and I wanted to put my own OC character in. Her name is Red and everything will get crazy, but bare with me!**

 **Red: Hi peoples! *giggles***

 **Yup... Lets begin:**

* * *

 _Who're You?_

 **Lets go back to the day Eren had saved Mikasa. Grisha was going to the Military Police because of the situation. Carla was at the house, blind at the entire situation. She was sweeping the house humming a little tune to herself. She picked up the trash and threw it out. Carla dusted herself off and went to her backyard for the clothes. Right when she opened the door, she yelped...**

111111111111111111

I didn't know how to react in seeing a little girl hugging mine and my family's clothes. All the clothes were folded in the white laundry basket, and one shirt was being help by this girl. She opened her eyes at me. I gasped. She had a scar across her left eye, slanted. Her eyes were a dark red, like blood red. So was her hair. Her hair was put in a messy ponytail, showing off her scars on her neck. Her eyes widened as she've been caught. She began shaking slowly. I smiled softly. "Hi there..." I said. She winced and backed up.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry...l-lady..." she put the shirt in the basket. She looked down. Her gown was ragged, and torn on the bottom. I began walking towards her. She shook more. I knelt down before her. "My name is Carla...what's yours..." I looked at her bangs, and how it shined in the sunlight, making her hair look a light red now. She looked at me. "I don't have a name..." she said. I gaped at her. Poor girl. She's probably all alone. I patted her head and grabbed her hand. "Lets get you cleaned up okay..." I looked at her little hand. Her fingernails were caked with dirt. They were long.

She hesitated,but began slowly going in with me. I grabbed the laundry basket and went in with her. When she went in, she gasped and I thought she saw a rat or something and immediatley went to her side. I didn't see anything. I looked down at the fragile girl, and her eyes were shining. She looked like a child that was just seeing a candy shop for the first time. She began running around and observing everything. "Your house is so...pretty Carla!" she exclaimed. I chuckled at her behavior. I grabbed a t-shirt of Eren's, and some of his shorts. 'I wonder if she's wearing underwear...would it be weird to give her Eren's...' I thought.

I decided to give her a new pair of underwear, thank god I had spares. When I finished, I looked over my shoulder and saw her looking at a family photo of mines. She was raising her hand to it. I watched as she put a finger under Eren's head. "Is this your son..." she asked me. I walked over to her with the clothes in my hand. This was a picture taken recently. We were all at the market, and Eren was on the roof with his dad, I was in the background smiling nervously while Eren and Grisha were posing as men. I giggled. "Yea...His name is Eren..." I told her. She smiled. "Do you have any family..." I asked. She automatically tensed up when I said this.

"...I..." she started. I turned her to face me. "You don't have to tell me..." I smiled. She shook her head. "I held it in for too long...And you seem nice..." she smiled sweetly. I nodded. She sighed heavily. "Okay...Lets start off..." and she told me everything.

 **Flash Back:**

 **The little girl was sitting on her bed. She was holding her knees. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to face her mom and dad. She had drawn on the walls with a permanent marker, and she didn't have nothing to do. Her parents were out doing something like usual. Right when she was going to drift off to sleep, the front door was kicked opened. "Hey little brat..." her dad called. She waited. "Do you- OH HELL NO LITTLE BITCH COME THE FUCK DOWN HERE," he yelled. She shuddered and got off her bed. She slowly began going downstairs. Her dad was in front of the wall. "I...dada...I wanted to draw a picture of us..." she tried explaining. He scoffed. "Your not our family, your just a little runt that isn't useful to us at ALL," he smashed a beer bottle on her head. She winced and forced the tears back in her eyes. "Dada! I'm s-sorry!" she screamed. He looked down at her with no emotion in his eyes. "Its too late for sorrys.." he kicked her against the wall. He then tied her up. "So how many beatings do you deserve hmm..." he grabbed the black whip hanging from the shelf and chipped off rotten flesh from previous events. He brung it up. His hand came down and it hit her right side, making it open a new cut, bleeding. The girl screamed as he hit her over and over. After about 10 hits, he stopped and laughed. Blood dripped from the girl's shaking body, and was puddles on the floor. "Now brat... You wanna clean this up before you get more..." he threatened. The girl whined and went to the kitchen, limping, and grabbed a rag. She cleaned up the blood, trying to clean up her own wounds. When she finished, she went upstairs to hide in her room.**

 **End of Flash Back.**

I stopped cleaning the girl's body as I consumed everything she told me. So... her parents abused her. Terribly. No wonder she was all alone. I looked down at her back to see some bruises. I nearly cried seeing this, but continued cleaning up the girl. The girl closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Hey... they're all gone now..." I wanted to reassure her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She nodded and I proceeded in cleaning her.

111111

After Carla cleaned me -she really got me squeaky clean- she gave me some clothes, that were kinda unusual but, I didn't wanna disappoint her. As I slip on a grey shirt, I automatically begin hugging myself, wanting to hold this position forever. I felt so warm and nice, and comfortable for once. Carla was watching me and she giggled, before getting up and grabbing some vegetables. "What ya doing..." I asked. I didn't wanna be like red riding hood, who gets eaten by the big bad wolf. That was creepy. "I'm preparing supper for my family... wanna help..." she asked me. I nodded happily. I was forced to cook since I was about 5. Currently I'm 7.

I helped Carla peel potatoes, cut up carrots, and other things, as she hummed a soothing tune. I listened to her humming and I felt like I was in peace with myself. I shook my head and looked out the window. I wonder where her son is. "So...is your son coming any time soon..." I asked while handing her another carrot to put in the stew. She put it in the pot gently, and smiled. "Don't know... but I know he's coming soom..." she rinsed her hands and helped me to rinse mines. "For now, we wait okay..." she said. I nodded, and looked at the sunset from the view of the window. He'll be here... I thought in excitement and fear.

 **3 Hours Later...**

Me and Carla had fallen asleep, and heard knocking from the front door. Carla got up and turned off the stove top, to see who was at the door. "It's Erin, and Grisha!" She yelled happily. I shivered and hid quickly. I didn't wanna see them just yet. I heard a couple of voices, one in which I knew was Carla's, and listened. "She'll have to stay with us under these conditions," said a deep voice. She...? I wondered, and peaked out the closet I was in.

There I saw a boy with light green eyes. His hair wasn't too long or too short, and was a bit messy. I looked behind him to see a girl, a bit taller than him, and had a scarf wrapped around her face messily. I giggled to myself. The boy spotted me and tilted his head to a side. "Mommy.. who's that...?" He asked as I hid deeper in the closet. I heard Carla gasp and opened the door to get me out, slowly since I was refusing. She pulled me out and as I stood there, everything went quiet.

The tall guy behind the boy and girl, I assumed was the dad, and he looked at me in bewilderment. The girl looked at me with confused dark eyes. And finally the boy still had his head tilted to a side. Carla patted my head. "This is a new friend, that I found doing my laundry for me..."she chuckled. I looked down, making sure my bangs hid my face. My mom said that I would always scare people away with its hideousness.

"What's her name dear..." The dad said. Carla didn't say anything. I looked up through a little gap from my bangs. "I have no name..." I mumbled. The boy heard me and blinked. "So...you can talk huh..." he began walking towards me. I stood my ground and he stood in front of me. It looks like he's studying me, as if I was an alien. "Well lucky you! I'm good at giving names!" He exclaimed. I gave a squeak of confusion, but then he brushed my bangs out my face. I blushed slightly, and he looked directly into my eyes.

After a moment he began cackling. "I have a perfect name!" He pointed at me. I felt like we all held our breathes simultaneously. He smiled. "Your name is now Red..." he put his arm down. That made sense. I mean my eyes, and hair. Meh. "Oh..." I whispered. Carla interrupted.

"But...Eren you can't just..." she was cut off. "I think it's a cute name..." The girl from behind spoke up. I looked at her. She was smiling, but I can see that she's utterly scared, and sad. I squinted at her. "My name is Mikasa... nice to meet you..." she bowed her head slightly. I nodded and looked at Eren.

Carla spoke up again. "Yea but... other people might..." she was cut off again. "No its okay, I like it..." I looked up at her. She looked down at me with unsure eyes. I smiled and she reflected it. Red... That's a nice name I guess...

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Well...There ya have it! Sorry for grammer mis spellings! Love ya kitties!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my kitties! Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to you all! I am presenting a second chapter to this OC fanfic. Hope ya like!**

* * *

 _The Truth Part 1..._

2222222222222

After we all introduced one another, Carla began serving the stew we prepared. I sat on the floor, since there was no space at the table, facing the window. From the window I could see the thousands of stars gazing above us all. Grisha gave his thanks for the food, before walking off upstairs. Mikasa and Eren decided to sit next to me, I don't know why though. I put my spoon down and looked at Eren. "Why aren't you sitting at the table..." I asked him. He looked at me, and Mikasa just continued eating her stew, ignoring us it seems.

"I don't think its fair..." he said. I heard Carla mutter something, as she got up and began cleaning up. I looked at Eren confused now. "But..." I stopped not knowing what to say. He popped another spoonful of the stew into his mouth, humming happily. "Just thought it would be mean if we were all to sit up on the table, with yoy here all by yourself..." he said. Mikasa stopped eating and looked at Eren. I looked away and finished my stew, ignoring the two as they kept on gazing at one another. Once I finished, I stood up and made my way to Carla, who was now washing the dishes peacefully. "Thanks again Carla..." I whispered and rinsed my spoon and bowl.

Carla took them from me gently, and washed them. "Hey... Thanks for helping..." she smiled down at me. I nodded and once she was done rinsing the soap off the bowl, I grabbed it and lied it onto the dish rack to dry. I looked behind me to see that Eren was watching me. I looked away and walked towards the door. Carla turned off the sink. "Hey... Where are you going..." she asked me while wiping her hands on her apron. I brushed my bangs away to look straight at her. "Well... I'm going to my warehouse... That's where I live..." I whispered the last part. Carla walked towards me. "At this time of night...? But... Aren't you ever lonely..." she gave me a pity look.

I shook my head. "I'll visit tomorrow... And the next day... And the next!" I said happily. She seemed to be processing on what I was saying, and she gave a soft smile. "Okay... but just be safe..." she hugged me. I hugged back, though my arms couldn't wrap around her body entirely. She let go of me and began walking towards the closet. That's when I saw Eren. He was right besides me. I turned and looked at him. "Hey... Just make sure you do come back..." he said. I nodded, and he smiled. Mikasa nodded too, giving me thanks for the food. Carla walked back to me and handed me a red cape, that was really big. "You can use this as a blanket..." she smiled.

I smiled back and took it happily. Grabbing the flip-flops I wore earlier, I made my way into the cool night. "Your our friend now, so you better come back Red!" I heard Eren shout at me. I grinned and began running down the rocky road. The warehouse wasn't too far from here. I stopped in front of it, examining it as I do everyday. The celing of it was glass, which was spotted with mud and grime. The doors were boarded up, with wood criss crossing on it, giving me enough room to squirm myself in. Or sometimes I can go in through the vent on the side of the warehouse.

I would but, I don't have my stuff to open it, so I pushed myself through the gap of the woods on the door. As I did, I heard scurrying, and I assumed it was the many mice that lived here. As I dropped onto the cement floor, I looked around. The moonlight made the room light up a bit, just enough for me to see. I saw some red eyes, and knew that it was the odd mice from all the others. I had named him Snow, since his fur was white. I crawled over to him, him not moving from the moonlight from the glass ceiling. I stopped in front of him and smiled. All the other mice never hung out with him since he was different, at least that's what I assumed.

He crawled into my lap and closed his eyes. I smiled and pet him slowly. "I missed you too Snow..." I whispered. He wiggled his nose and sat up with his red eyes gazing at me. I nodded and handed him a piece of cheese I took from Carla, but it was only a tiny piece. He sniffed it and picled it up, scurrying to his corner while eating. I giggled and went to a table, that held many gadgets and stuff. I stepped onto my stool, and looked at it all. My uncle was a weapon maker, he was very good, and my personal favorite weapon that he made, was an all black crossbow, with blue and white lines in the middle of it.

He said that one day, I would be able to do it too, make weapons out of nothing. Right now, I was working on a crossbow of my own, and a sword. It was hard considering I'm only seven, but like my uncle said, I am a young kid with a huge imagination. I took out the rocks I found earlier, from the pockets these shorts had. I piled them on the table, in between the crossbow and sword, observing how they all sparkled and shimmered. I would use this to mix with the black coal, and steel, for the sword. If I get a mold for it. And enough gas for the fire to even start. So much to do... But I won't give up.. Because I would've never fulfilled my uncle's wishes. 'I miss you...' I thought of him, and all he did.

 **Current time... (8 years later..)**

I looked down at what was left over of the village. I can tell that I was bored. Bored of this. Bored of having to hide. But now, I can finally get them back. Finally talk to them again. My red cape flew to my left, with the breeze making it flow. My hood was up, and I had the three dimensional gear, with all the tools, that I had stolen, on. I'm fit for the upcoming war. I'm now ready. I closed my eyes, breathing in intensly. When I opened them, I made sure that my gaze hardened. I saw some titans, just roaming around through houses, trying to scavenge up any kind of food. Stupid mindless animals. In one swoop, I jumped off, turning on my gas powered mechanism, going forward, torward a nine-foot titan. I took out my blades, and cut the nape of its neck, making it cry in alarm.

I grappled my way to a specific part of the village, where I could hide out for a bit. I might've caught other titans attention, but I didn't care. Letting myself fall out of the air, and onto the ground, I rolled on the ground and stopped myself from colliding into a familiar building. I was on one knee, looking up at it. It wasn't even scratched. I smiled lightly. "I'm here..." I whispered to my warehouse.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Kinda confusing but this is gonna how I'm gonna write this story for now on. XD Love ya kitties!**


End file.
